A Random Interlude
by Keroanne
Summary: The part that's between A Random Waka Story and A Random Waka Story Ni. After all, what else would I mean by 'interlude' I mean, gosh. Why are you still reading this stupid summary? OMG YOU ARE MESSED UP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


**A/N- Hello, and welcome to this weird thing! A Random Interlude! If you're reading this and you haven't read my Random Waka Story, then I do wonder... never mind. Just read and review, okay?!**

**Disclaimer- I don't Okami or anything else in which I'm too lazy to write everything out.**

"Um... sir?"

"Yes? What is it now, I'm busy writing my life's story. Not that I've ever... never mind, just tell me what's up."

"Sir, some, uh, things have broken free of where they were put."

"WHA!? WHO?! YOU BUFOON, WE HAVEN'T HAD THE END OF THE WORLD HAPPEN IN OTHER PLACES! THEY MIGHT DISCOVER OTHER WORLDS! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHO ESCAPED RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh, well, um, it was... Amateratsu, Waka, McKayla, Sora, the Cheshire Cat, Oki, Link, Keki, Clara, Dravis, Midori, Issun, Bobysue, and some guy named Chester Cheese Cake."

"WHAT?! Chester Cheese Cake escaped?! This is bad..."

"Uh, sir, why is it bad?"

"I dunno, but Chester Cheese Cake is kind of a funny name. I suppose that he might be reading this right now. Hm..."

"Er, sir? What about the others? Could they cause any harm?"

"Well, that Bobysue is in charge of this fanfiction, so, yes. She could cause a lot of harm indeed. You never know what those crazy teenagers will do these days."

"Sir? Anyone else dangerous?"

"Well, most of them are from video games, soI suppose that most of them are dangerous. Especially that Waka. He plays the flute! People that play the flute must be dangerous and evil! The tuba is the most evil instrument of all though, and that Bobysue plays it!"

"She plays the tuba? Isn't that the nerdiest instrument out there?"

"What's your point?"

"I have no point, sir."

"Good. Go get me some coffee so I can dump it on your head. Then I can think of a way to destroy these weirdos."

"Yessir, I'll be right back with that."

"Ah, thank you. Now, here you are. Have some coffee."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"I'm glad that you like it. Now get over here, you baby. After all, we need to think of a way to destroy these people... hm... we could use British people! I'm certain that'll work!"

"Can I give a suggestion?"

"Huh? Who the hack are you?"

"I'm Xemnas, a pleasure to meet you. You see, I'm part of an organization called E.V.I.L. It stands for Every Villain Is Lemons. Would you like to join?"

"Is there an entrance fee?"

"No, our service is entirely free. The only thing that we ask of you is to help us gain universe domination. Our objective use to be to take over the world, but then it kind of got blown up."

"Oh, okay. Sure, why not?"

"Oh, thank you, sir. Please, come this way."

"I don't want to go in that dark portal. Uh-uh, I don't do well with dark portals. If you make me go in that, I'll resign."

"Uh, there's a train in there with free peanuts."

"FREE PEANUTS?! I AM SO IN!"

"Oh, good. Now come along and meet the gang. We have Ganondorf, the rest of Organization XIII, Yami, Orochi, Hades, Barnacle Boy, Voldemort, Capitan Hook, Michael Jackson, Midori, and Zoey from Zoey 101."

"Okay... nice to meet you people. Wait, who is that?"

"Hm? Oh, that's just Mike. You might know him from Linkin Park. We've put him under arrest because he was telling people not to smoke pot."

"Why is that bad?"

"DUH! We're evil! We want people to break the law and stuff!"

"Oh, okay. I get ya now."

"Omigosh, where did you get those shoes?! They are so cute!"

"I'm not telling you, you look like a weirdy. And I don't trust weirdys. MICHAEL JACKSON! OH YEAH!"

"Uh, is he okay?"

"No. He turned white."

"Um... whatever by this point. So, where are those free peanuts that you were telling me? I'm really hungry ya see."

"They're in Barnacle Boy's pocket. GIVE THEM UP, BOY!"

"I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS, YOU FOOLS! FINE, FINE! JUST TAKE THE FREAKING PEANUTS! IDC!"

"IDC?"

"I don't care."

"Well, that's not nice. I was just wondering what it meant..."

"That's what it means!"

"Oh."

"OMIGOSH! We have a fashion disaster, people! I mean, those clothes are so last year! You'd look better in some tight jeans or something! Gold jewelry, too!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't ask, she's a fashion diva."

"Um... I'm probably going to ask anyways. Actually, you're right. Never mind."

"Dude, you're weird."

"That's not very nice."

"You must keep forgetting the fact that _**we're**_ the bad guys! DO YOU?!"

"Uh... well... maybe?"

"Jeez... we have got a lot to work with, don't we? Whatever, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the smoothie bar! Anyone wanna come?!"

"I do, I do!"

"Hook, you can't come. The last time you did, you got drunk."

"How can you get drunk off smoothies?"

"Don't ask because nobody knows. Actually, let me say it like a scripture person! Ahem, no man knoweth. Did you-"

"Can I go, too?"

"Midori... no. The answer is no. I said no! Stop begging! Okay, okay, fine! You can come, just stop bothering me, you little evil OC! You bother me so much... erg... if anybody else wants to come, speak out right now."

"I don't."

"Shut up, Orochi."

"Midori, why did he act like you were begging?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You couldn't hear me begging to go? You don't get out much, do you?"

"I have no comment."

"I LOVE SMOOTHIES!"

"Oh, crap. Gwin got out of his cage."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What is wrong with you people?"

"Shut up, Mike."

"Whatever, Xemnas."

**A/N- The evil team has been formed! DUN DUN DUN! Read and review and maybe I'll write my Random Waka Story Ni sooner! SO REVIEW GOSH DARN IT!**


End file.
